


Exhaustion

by Yviinfinite



Series: Sherlock Has Ruined My Life [20]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adrenaline, Case, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 21:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12176778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: Sherlock and you are on an adrenaline high after a case.





	Exhaustion

You leaned your hands onto your knees, breath coming out in loud gasps. You lowered your head, closing your eyes to focus on breathing. Sherlock wasn't much better. His chest was heaving, sweat glistened on his face, and yet there was a smile prominent on his lips. If it weren't for the burning in your lungs, you would've thought he looked good. 

That case had been exhausting, physically and mentally. At first, the life of several children was on the line. Then, after you saved them, the kidnapper with multiple personality disorder had cried about 'his children'. This one personality of him thought he was the father. Then, another one got angry at you for freeing his victims. He was some kind of serial killer, you guessed. He attacked you, nearly throwing you out of a window in the process. Then, everything went black. 

When you woke up, you heard ticking. Looking over you discovered it was a bomb. It was then, that you had panicked. Sherlock had managed to find you in time, but neither of you could defuse the bomb, so your ran for your lives. Thankfully, Scotland Yard had been informed, and handled the bomb. They also caught the kidnapper after some help of Sherlock. 

The two of you were now standing outside the flat, after what had happened, the two of you had been too high on adrenalin to just call a cab, so you ran back to the flat. You laughed, breathlessly, feeling more alive than ever. After catching your breath, the both of you entered the flat, making sure not to disturb Mrs. Hudson. Once in the flat, you plopped down on the couch, leaning your head back so you stared at the ceiling. To your confusion, Sherlock sat down beside you, wrapping an arm around your waist and leaning his head onto your shoulder. You nudged him slightly. "You okay?" Sherlock nodded. You decided to let him stay there. Soon his breath turned even, and you couldn't hold your eyes open for any longer.

John burst through the door, worry prominent on his face. "Sherlock, (YN)! Are you two al-" He immediately quieted himself as he saw the cute scene before him. Sherlock and you had somehow managed to wrap around each other. John chucked quietly, shaking his head, and decided to leave the two of you be. But not before he took a photo of you sleeping.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
